1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus designed to measure the total amount of electrical energy consumed by a particular electrical load to determine the total energy consumption during the time that the load apparatus is energized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with complicated measuring devices including conventional rotating watt hour meters, coulombmeters operated by Hall effect transducers, and the like. Though the available apparatus performs the desired function of measuring the total power consumed by a load, the cost of the apparatus is prohibitive for home use and the complexity of the devices heretofore available preclude simplistic evaluation of the load consuming properties of a particular electrical appliance.